<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hugs You Give by LesbeanMom98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906578">The Hugs You Give</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbeanMom98/pseuds/LesbeanMom98'>LesbeanMom98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbeanMom98/pseuds/LesbeanMom98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fundy never wanted this to happen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hugs You Give</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fundy saw the hurt in his dad's eyes, heard the hurt in Niki's voice. But he still went with everyone around him and turned on Wilbur and Tommy. That was months ago now and the fox hybrid wasn't sure he made the right decision now. </p><p>"MUTT, why is there still a part of the wall left." Schlatt yelled from a distance, startling Fundy out of his thoughts. Ducking his head he ran over to where the new president was standing.</p><p>"I'm sorry sir, I will fix it right away." The fox started picking up the rest of the wall that he was born in. The wall that held many memories of him and his family. But Fundy didn't want to make Schlatt more mad so he picked it up without complaint. The patronizing pay on his head as he finished the task burned, making his fur stand on end, but he couldn't help but lean into it. </p><p>"Pathetic, we shall make you stronger yet Mutt." Schlatt sneered at Fundy walking away back to the white house leaving Fundy alone. The irony behind that action almost made Fundy laugh, first Tommy and Wilbur, then Eret and Niki and last was Tubbo. Fundy has been alone for weeks since Tubbo left for Pogtopia. The people left in Manburg treated him like the dirt they walked on. Fundy was tired of it, but he didn't know where he could go. Pogtopia wouldn't want him, he betrayed them in the beginning of this mess. </p><p>With one last look around the fox hybrid decided he would rather take his chances with Pogtopia and ran. He wasn't sure where he was running, he just knew he was running. Fundy tripped over a root with a cry as he fell landing on the ground with a thud. The stress from the weeks alone bubbling up, the brown eyes filling with tears. A snap to his left has the fox scrabbling to get up and get away from the possible threat. </p><p>"Fundy? Is that you?" A soft voice calls out to him, making him pause. No one from Manburg called him by his name. Looking over he sees Niki, a sob coming from the fox. </p><p>"Oh Fundy, what have they done to you." Niki ran over and dropped down to the ground with the fox, pulling him into a hug. Fundy melted into it, it had been so long since he had had any friendly contact. He started sobbing as he was held by the woman.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Niki, I never wanted to hurt anyone." Fundy cried into Niki's shoulder completely unaware of the surrounding or the other person coming up to the pair on the ground. A familiar hand landed on his head rubbing his ears that were pressed to his head.</p><p>"Oh Fundy, I was never mad at you my son." Wilbur dropped down to pull his son into a warm embrace that made more tears fall.</p><p>"I am so sorry Dad, I didn't know it would turn out like this." Fundy clung to his father as if he let go he would disappear, and he would wake back up in Manburg. </p><p>"It's ok Fundy, I forgave you a long time ago. Now let's go home my boy." Wilbur helped him and Niki up, leading them back to Pogtopia. Back home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you wanna join the discord there is one<br/>https://discord.gg/GF3WE4R</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>